fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kubboz
Welcome! Hi Kubboz -- we are excited to have Fikcja Totalnej Porażki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Fikcja Totalnej Porażki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Angela Słuchaj-jakiś gościu prosi się o banana.Wlep mu na tyle ile uważasz za słuszne-Kilek321 A któóóóóóóóóóóóóoooory? :33~Niesamowystarczalny Mój podpis Spoko, postaram się za chwilę to zmienić ;) Happy B-day ;D Najlepszego Niechaj GWIAZDKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Pomyślności, nigdy NIEEEEEEE ZAGAŚNIEEEEEEE! Tralalalalala... i tak dalej... w każdym razie 1908 latek (xD) i żebyś częściej nas odwiedzał ^_^ Stówki ;) A nawet dwusetki xD Tak czy owak - wszystkiego naj naj najlepszego ^,^ Czy Mogę Wiedzieć z łaski swojej, coś ty najlepszego zrobił??!! Przekazałeś administrowanie najwpanialszej idei dla Fanów Totalnej Porażki dla nowincjusza!! Tak wiem, zaraz mi odparujesz, że trzeba dawać szanse innym, ale czy wiesz że istnieje coś takiego jak okres próbny??!! Zamiast odrazu walić z grubej rury, że przekazujesz to komuś innemu bez wiedzy Prawowitego Admina (AndyWorck, wiem że byłeś pierwszy, ale bez urazy Andy byłjest lepszy) Pomyślałbys chwileczke!!! Weszłam dopiero po 2 tygodniach a i tak jest Burdel!! jak okiem sięgnąć prawie wszyscy odchodzą, porzucają fikcje bo nie mają już 1) Dla kogo pisać 2) Nie ma sensu 3) (zapomniałam) ..... Chcesz oddać coś wspaniałego w ręce dzieciaków, które codziennie grają w CS'a i piszą Gówno Za Przeproszeniem??!! To Pierwsza Sprawa ... Druga ... czy ty w ogóle widziałeś Skórkę od FTP!!!???? Czy w ogóle ty albo NOWY ADMIN pytaliście się nas o zdanie? Nie? TO PO KIEGO GRZYBA W OGÓLE COŚ TAKIEGO ROBISZ??!!! CO NIE ZAPYTAM OSOBĘ TO ALBO SIĘ ŚMIEJE Z TEGO WYGLĄDU ALBO MAŁO PAWIA NIE PUSZCZA!!! Co się z tobą dzieje!! Dostałeś mani wielkości??!! Wszystko było dobrze, kiedy Andy tu był ... On zawsze się pytał i zawsze we wszystkim wszystko robił i pomagał ... Nie wiem jak ty widzisz przyszłość, ale jeśli nic się nie zmieni, dołącze do grona odchodzących, a ty stracisz następnego Dobrego Pisarza, a ty, stracisz!! Mówie serio, oczekuje na odpowiedz u siecie .... I nie wyważaj drzwi jak ja ... noga od tego boli ... Jakim programem zrobiłeś Kubboza (czyli tak jakby siebie) proszęcie odpisz Czesc Kuboz dasz moją fikcje na strone główną prosze SuperC17 Daj moja fikcje na strone glówna jak robić odcinki ?